


Are you with me?

by GhostieeBug



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieeBug/pseuds/GhostieeBug
Summary: Ghost's past haunts him once again but he's not alone anymore.





	Are you with me?

_“They are dead. All because of you, Simon.”_

It’d been weeks since the last time he had dreams about his past. Ghosts were back to haunt him again.

The face of his father woke him up abruptly. All sweaty, panting in his bed, he couldn’t breathe. Simon was drowning in his past again.

“It was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare.” He murmured while trying to sit on the edge of the bed.

He wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon. He put his pants and boots on and left the room not without looking at the other man sleeping on the other bed. The only person who was his rock now. Ghost couldn’t let himself wake Roach for this again.

They shared the room but not the bed just to avoid someone coming into the room to find them sleeping together. Not that he cared at all but having Sheperd seeing that wasn’t a good option now.

_“You killed them all.”_

The words were still echoing in his head. The face of a sick old man was still there.

Ghost was now looking at himself in the broken mirror of the bathroom, trails of cold water running on his face.

“They are gone. It was my fault.”

The guilt and the bad memories were consuming him again. He could feel the tears and anger coming again.

At that time everyone in the base was sleeping. It was known that he didn’t sleep much but nobody questioned him as long as he did his job as soldier. But even soldiers like him can have nights like this.

Ghost headed outside, maybe the cold freeze would calm his mind a bit.

_“I’m ashamed to call you my son.”_

Cold tears running down from his face, a hard grip on his throat and the cold hitting his face.

“Get out of my head! You’re dead. I don’t need you—“ Ghost choked on the last words before feeling a warmth presence behind him.

“Simon…” Roach’s voice was calming enough to stop Ghost.

“Are you okay? It…it happened again?”

Ghost remained silent for a moment. Before turning to see Roach, tears still running down.

“Yes…and I—“ He broke down into Roach’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, there was nothing you could do.” He separated Ghost from his shoulder and gently wiped the tears from his eyes using his thumbs.

Ghost tried to find some peace in Roach’s honey colored eyes thinking he was there for him now. He took a breathe before speaking.

“Bug, is it…is it okay if we sleep together tonight?”

He needed him by his side, that was the only way he could be safe from his memories. It’d been like that since they were together.

“You don’t need to ask me that.” Said gently kissing Ghost’s forehead.

“I am here for whenever you need me, Simon.”

They had a quick little kiss before returning to their room.

_“Are you with me?”_

_“_ _You're not in the dark, far from the light.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! i live for Ghost/Roach and i love to make my boy suffer, sorry not sorry


End file.
